For Love or Friendship The Weekenders
by LatinaChiquita
Summary: Lor and Tino from the Weekenders are hiding their love from one another. Then when Carver and Tish have other plans, they are left alone.......
1. Chapter 1

The Weekenders: For Friendship or Love?

Friday

"Finally! We can start the weekend," shouted Tish. "Yea, so let's go get a pizza and chili cheese fries," said Carver like he did every Friday. "Sure" the others agreed.

(The sign above them read Music Pizza) "I guess we'll have the Black Eyed Pizzas" Tino the waiter in a dull voice. "What's wrong?" asked Tish. "Whitney…she found a boyfriend," he explained. "Yeah, so?" asked a confused Carver. "Dude! He had like a huge crush on her for like …EVER!" yelled Lor. Everyone just stared at her. "Um…I mean, I thought you knew that." explained Lor quickly. "Okay" Carver said as he stuffed more pizza in his mouth.

Lor had a crush on Tino forever. She loved the way he always knew what to do in situations. She loved the way he smiled at her when she did or said something funny. Even though she was usually outspoken she could never tell Tino the way she felt about him. She would worry it would ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way about her. She had a crush before but she realized that Tino was the one she wanted to be with. He didn't think of her as stupid like all the other guys did; instead he would help her.

She just wished she had another girl to tell about her feelings. She could never tell Tish because she would be in shock. Just then she awoke from her reverie. "Lor, you going to finish that piece?" asked Carver. "No dude, I'm not feeling to good." she replied. "Do you want us to walk you home?" asked Tino with a worried expression on his face. Inside, Lor was jumping for joy; she just gave a weak smile. "Nah, I need to be alone for a while." She loved the way he cared like that. "Okay. See you tomorrow" Tish said.

"What's with her today?" asked Carver. Tish just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the pizza has made her nauseous." guessed Tish "Well, I wish I was sick. My mom is making squid and kelp tacos tonight and I'm not looking forward to it." Tino said in a disgusted voice.

Meanwhile, Lor walked along the beach and tried to clear her head. "Why is he always on my mind now." she wondered. Before, this used to be a small crush, but lately this has been serious. She would imagine her and Tino walking along the starry beach holding hands and then…he kissed her.

She looked at her watch. "I guess I should head home." she thought. She walked slowly along the boardwalk. Everywhere she looked she saw couples holding hands or kissing. As she walked by the theatre she saw all these romance movie titles. Lor began to break into a light jog; she had to get away from this. Then she started to run. Her head was spinning so much that she didn't even she where she was going. Then CRASH! She slammed right into Tino.

"Tino what are you doing here?" she demanded. Tino looked as surprised as she did. "Well, I called your house to see if you were feeling alright. Your dad told me you weren't home yet. I got worried and came looking for you." he explained. After hearing this Lor wished she could just hug him. "Thanks dude. I'm okay." was all that she could reply. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. Lor decided to go this time because this was probably the only time they would be alone.

It was a quiet walk, until Tino broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" "I guess pool at Funville." she replied dully. "Yeah. That will be a change from the ordinary," he said sarcastically. Lor giggled. Carver and Tish always hated when Tino was sarcastic, while she always thought of it as funny… and kind of cute. They finally reached her house. "Thanks for taking me home." "Hey, that's what friend's do." he replied. Then he strode down the sidewalk back home.

As soon as he was out of earshot she quietly said, "I just wish we could be more than friends."


	2. Chapter 2

The Weekenders: For Friendship or Love? Saturday 

Lor woke up late that morning to the sound of her brothers arguing over who got to use the game system first. It took her a while to fall asleep last night because she kept thinking of Tino. She dragged herself out of bed and looked at the time. "Oh my gosh it's 11:00am! I should have met the guys an hour ago." She quickly washed up, got dressed, and ran out the door.

"Where's Lor?" Tino asked out loud. "I'm not sure. She has been acting peculiar lately," said Tish. "She's probably _still_ doing her homework!" Carver exclaimed. "Carv…don't say it like she's stupid, because she's not," he said angrily. They were all silent until Lor came running towards them. "Lor where have you been?" they asked. "Sorry, I slept in," she explained. "Lor? Sleep in? Lor always wakes up early to take a morning run?" Tish thought. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's go to the mall already!" he whined impatiently. They headed towards the mall, and Lor was quiet the whole time.

When the reached the mall Tino was the first one to ask, "Where to first?" Carver voted for a Chug-A-Freeze. Tish suggested going to the bookstore. Tino wanted to go to the video game store. Lor chose the sport store to get her mind off of Tino, and to enjoy the weekend. "Let's go to the sport store first," Tino started "we never go there for Lor" "Okay," Tish and Carver agreed. "Thanks Tino" she said blushing slightly. Luckily, none of them seemed to notice. This is why she was crushing on him; he cared about her. She just wished she could know if he "_like liked _her."

They spent the whole day at the mall. They went to Tino's house to talk about tomorrow's plans. "Well my parents are taking my brother and sister and me to Niagara Falls" Carver said sadly. "I promised Mama that tomorrow I would stay home so she could teach me how to cook meals from the "old country." Tish sighed. "I guess it's just me and you tomorrow, Lor" Tino told her. Lor wished she could jump for joy. Tomorrow would be like a date. "How about in the morning we go to Funville?" Tino asked. "Yeah and in the afternoon we could go have pizza for dinner and then maybe a movie?" she suggested. "It's a date. We'll meet at my house tomorrow," he said. Lor hoped so.

When she left Tino's house she hurried to the mall to try to find something nice to wear other than her normal jeans and T-shirt. She searched and searched until finally, she found the perfect outfit and even a little makeup to go with it. She put the bright pink shopping bag in her sports bag so no one would suspect a thing.

As soon as she got home, she hid the bag in her room. Lor quickly ate her dinner and headed for bed. She _did not _want to sleep in this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Weekenders: For Friendship or Love? Sunday 

When Lor awoke it was 6:00am so she decided to go for a quick run around the block. When she reached Tino's house she stopped and saw Tino at his window. He was putting on his shirt and Lor couldn't help but stare. She never realized how good he looked. She decided to keep running before he saw her staring, or worse, his mom saw her.

Finally, she reached her house. Of course, neither her dad nor brothers were awake so she had to hurry if she didn't want to be seen by them. She headed upstairs to take a shower. She let the warm water run down her body as she thought about her day with Tino. "Should I tell him how I feel? Does he feel that way too?" she thought. One thought haunted her mind, "Will this ruin our friendship?" She prayed that he liked her too.

Lor climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She tiptoed to her room so her brothers wouldn't hear her. Then she put on her new outfit: a pair of denim capris, a blue tank top and her good tennis shoes. She put some lip-gloss and light blue eye shadow. Lor was ready for their "date."

She wanted to run to Tino's house, but she just walked and enjoyed the scenery.

When she got to his house, Tino was waiting for her on the front porch. "Lor? Is that… you?" he stuttered. "Do you like it?" she said sweetly. "You look great!" he exclaimed and grinned ear to ear. "Thanks," she said shyly. "Let's go hit the arcade!" Tino shouted.

At Funville, they played pool and Chum Bucket the Movie the Game. She let him win at all the games, while Tino would make her laugh and giggle. Lor realized when she was with Tino; he made her feel like she was…special. Time flew by so fast, that if they didn't hurry off to dinner they would miss the movie. "Let's go see the movie first and then we'll have a late dinner," suggested Tino. "Great!" Lor said happily.

They were soon in the dark theatre watching "Chum Bucket VS The Living Dead." Lor thought that if she acted scared she would be able to hold his hand. She waited for the scariest part of the movie when she told Tino, "I'm really scared Tino!" "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he whispered. Lor just nodded. Slowly, she inched herself towards him until their legs were touching. Just then, to her surprise Tino said, "If you're still scared you can…uh put your head on my shoulder." And that was exactly what Lor did. She wished that she could stay like that forever.

Sure enough, the movie ended and they began to make their way to get some pizza. (The sign above them read: Love Pizza) "How appropriate," she thought. They sat down and the waiter took their order. "We'll have the Hugs and Kisses Pizza and 2 Cupid Shakes." Lor told the waiter. "The Red Cupid shakes are made with cow hearts if you want those?" "Um…no thank you regular Cupid shakes are fine." Lor answered trying to hide her disgust. "Okay," the waiter replied dully. "Well that sounded appetizing," Tino said sarcastically. Lor grinned and replied, "No, not at all." They both laughed. Pretty soon their pizza and their drinks came.

Then the waiter came up to them. "You two are our fiftieth customer tonight. We have a special offer that if you dance a song together, your meal is free. Are you up for it?" "Tino?" asked Lor. She hoped he said yes. "Sure. Then we get a free meal." They walked onto the dance floor the restaurant had set up. Tino took her hand and a slow song began to play. He put his hands around her waist and she put her arms around her neck. As the slowly swayed Lor knew that this was her chance to tell Tino how she felt.

"Um…Tino…I have to tell you something important," she started. "What is it Lor?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. "Well…I love you Tino, and I have for a long time. I just…never knew when to tell you." The worried look on his face soon turned to a smile. "Lor, I love you too. I always worried you would turn me down, so I never told asked you out. Or even told you how I felt." Lor grinned. Tino leaned inwards and kissed her. It was just a small kiss, but Lor felt that she was on top of the world.

"I guess we'll tell Carver and Tish on Monday," said Lor still with her arms around Tino's neck. Tino smiled, "I'd love to." Lor leaned in to kiss Tino one more time.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

The Weekenders: For Friendship or Love? Monday 

"Hey guys! Did you miss us yester…" Tish began. "Why are you guys holding hands?" demanded Carver. Tino and Lor looked at each other and smiled. Tish smiled and whispered to him loudly, "Carver, I think these too are in love." Tino gave Lor a loving kiss and said, to Tish and Carver, "You think?" Lor giggled and said, "Later days. We're taking the long way to class."

The End


End file.
